Mortal Gotham
by ishipselary
Summary: Jace Wayland meets an unusual girl that he soon finds out is his one true love Harley Quinn.
1. Chapter 1

Jace POV

I never thought I could fall in love so easily or what I thought was love. She came in my life out of no where and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I was getting a prank gift for Alec when she came in. Her beautiful blonde hair flows half way down her back with a nice wave. She had bright red lipstick that caught my eye.

She was stunning in her mid thigh black and red dress. I thought it was bizzar at first her dress was cut into four sections the top left and bottom right were black and the bottom had three red diamonds near the edge of her dress. The top right and bottom left were black with three small black diamonds on the breast of the top right.

I was so struck I fumbled the fake spider I was holding dropping it right on the floor. I stumble to pick it up. I hear a girl giggling at me. It was her. I felt so nervous my face became fire truck red.

"Hi ya blondie. The names Harleen Quinzel but everyone calls me Harley." She had the most amazing voice.

Harley POV

Wow when this boy came in my life it was like I met my other half. I was completely in love with him. It wasn't love at first at least not for me. I thought of him attractive at first glance. If I would have known how this ended I wouldn't have changed it.

There was a new little prank shop so I decided I should check it out and am I glad I did. When I walked in I saw him. His golden blonde hair messily in his face. The one thing that really had me were his eyes I have never seen some with golden eyes.

He was so stunning just in a teenage heartthrob kinda way. He was wearing a tight white tee shirt that showed his toned abs. The leather jake the was wearing was very different than any other than I have ever seen. It had a purple tinge to it and what looks like hahaha pressed into the fabric.

I saw him looking at me so I slow motion flipped my hair. He fumbled with a spider and dropped it. I chuckled at him a little. I went over to introduce myself.

"Hi ya blondie. The names Harleen Quinzel but everyone calls me Harley."

"I'm Jace Wayland but everyone calls me stunningly attractive." He has the funniest sense of humour.


	2. Chapter 2

Jace POV

We struck up a conversation about pranks and she pointed out the perfect one for Alec. She was so normal so everything I wanted and I had to have her.

"So Harley would you like to get coffee with me sometime?"

"Hum stunningly attractive I don't know I shouldn't have coffee with strange boys." So was so witty and I had to make her mine no mater how long it takes and it does take a while.

"Come on you know you want to. It would be a great time to tell you how the prank went."

"Fine I guess. Give me your phone I will give you my number." I whipped out my phone in record speed. It probably scared her a little. She handed me back my phone she had her name saved as 'Harley ;)'. This just made my day.

I ran back home to tell Alec all about her. But first I had to set up my prank.

Harley POV

I was on my way to my apparent which I share with my best friend to tell her my encounter. Ivy was my best friend in the whole world and she was going to be the first one.

I arrive at our apartment and walk in the front door. I flop over the couch and land me head on her lap. When I looked at her she gave me a puzzled look. I put my hands under my head and felt all skin. Figures she was wearing her favourite pair of green booty shorts and a dark green bra with leaf designs.

"So uh Harley what's got you so happy?" She gave me her half suspicion half curiosity tone.

"I met a boy Ivy. He's dreamy." She rolled her eyes at me. The nerve of this girl but oh well.

"And are you going to see him again?" What a question of course I was. He seems to be everything I wanted. I mean he has smart and beautiful but he was a shadow hunter. That doesn't work well seeing as I am a daylighter.

"Ya but he's a shadow hunter." She gasped at what I said but I didn't let that make me change my mind about him.


End file.
